With a Bite
by Mrs Don Draper
Summary: Everyone in MI6 assumed that James Bond was an alpha, but the jig is up when the 007 agent, while caught up during a mission, forgets to take his suppressors. He returns to headquarters just in the beginning of his heat, driving everyone up the wall and luring a lot of alpha-prospects. However, Omega!Bond will just let one alpha claim him: M. It's her or nobody.


"You're a fool, you know that?"

"You're just figuring that out now?"

Bond tries to act like he's still under control, but it's obvious that even his ability to act is slipping as his heat begins to overtake him.

"Of course not. I just wanted to know if _you _knew it. What kind of agent skips their suppressants and comes waltzing back to MI6 like they're ready for a debriefing?"

"I _am _ready for a debriefing, ma'am. That's why I'm here."

She rolls her eyes at him. He was insufferable, but he was hers to take care of and she would do it with the care and professionalism with which she did everything else. She would have to act soon, however, because the numerous alphas in the building were beginning to pick up on Bond's frankly intoxicating scent. Even M herself was not immune, her own cock starting to take interest.

She dutifully ignores her burgeoning urges and sits down at her desk while Bond tries not to make it apparent that he's clenching and unclenching his cheeks as his body begins to produce slick. M opens a file on her laptop with names of (hopefully) compatible and interested alphas for Bond to mate with. It's just her luck that he shoots them all down for a number of reasons.

Too frigid.

Too noisy.

Too bossy.

Too fussy.

Too clingy.

Too stuck-up.

M releases a huff of frustration. "007, I'm trying to help remedy your oversight. You're going to have to do more than give me an excuse and leave it that. If you don't want them, who do you want?"

Bond's eyes train on hers like a laser beam as if trying to telegraph his wants to her rather than vocalizing them. M's eyebrow quirks.

"You must be joking. I've seen your pretty young things. What could you possibly want from me?"

"Everything," he chokes out.

To emphasize his point, he drops down to his knees and bows his heads, hands locking behind his back as he waits for her to either accept or reject him. He tries not to tremble too much as his body draws in M's alpha scent in glorious waves. It's a different smell from nearly all of his past partners, deeper, sharper, more refined. There's something sweet about it, underneath, that doesn't seem to match up with M, except, he realizes, that it must be the vestiges of her own youth and experiences with those in heats. That sweet undertone must have been how she attracted prospective mates in her prime. It was certainly doing it's job now.

M sighs as she takes in the sight of him. She can tell he's sweating beneath his suit and figures that his pants must be nearly soaked through with slick as his body opened itself up to mate. She had never seen him look so completely vulnerable before, and now here he was, offering himself up to her like a sacrifice.

Something protective flares in her stomach then, a feeling that is both familiar and unexpected. It is then that she allows herself to truly scent him, and it hits her like a brick wall. He smells like tears, and she can sense that he his terribly frightened by this unplanned-for heat and by his desperation for her to take him. There's an undercurrent of warmth there as well, like sunshine and clothes fresh from the dryer. It's quite welcoming, actually.

She steps closer and gently runs a hand through his hair. He whimpers like he's in pain and arches his neck into her palm to get her to continue. She does. He vibrates with need, his heat hitting with full force now.

"Please," he begs. "Please."

"Shhh, everything's alright. You're with me now, understand? We're not doing this in my office. I'm too old and too tired to have you bend over my desk. We're going to go back to my flat. Change out of your suit if you like. Meet me at my car when you're ready."

He looks up at her and nods, standing himself up on shaky legs.

"The other alphas—"

"No one will try anything, but if it will make you feel better, lean down here."

He presents his neck to her, and she sucks a red mark onto his throat, marking him as hers for the duration of his heat. He shivers when she kisses the bite.

"There. Now that's settled. Let's get going shall we?"

"Yes," he rasps, wondering how he would be able to make it all the way back to her flat in this state.

They make it back to her flat in a reasonable amount of time. Reasonable, that is, if you're not on your heat. By the time M locks the door behind them, James is gagging for it, already pawing at her for kisses and petting. She allows it to go for a minute or two before pressing her hands to his shoulders and ordering him to stand down.

He gives her a wounded look until she says, "Well, you know where the bedroom is, don't you?"

Once inside her room, he begins stripping off his clothes as if they were on fire and climbs onto the bed at her allowance.

"I need to freshen up. This won't be as easy or as quick had you asked me to do this thirty years ago, so bear with me, Bond. Get yourself comfortable, and I'll be out soon."

"Yes, ma'am," he replies obediently.

She goes into her private bathroom and braces herself on the sink counter, mustering up the mind set and energy from within herself to do this. Bond's in his prime and, on top of that, hasn't had a heat in far too long. She knows she can give him precision and gentleness and a sort of tenderness that came with being an alpha her age. She cannot give him lust-crazed shagging or multiple orgasms or even take him in that deep way from behind because her knees would never allow it. She could only offer him her best. With a new sort of calm over herself, she disrobes and splashes warm water on her face and finally allows herself to appreciate the incredible omega she has in her bed. Her cock begins to take interest as well, and with one more deep breath, she reenters her bedroom.

She catches him furiously tugging on his purple cock, moaning and whimpering like he was dying. His chest and stomach already wet with precome and ass leaking onto her bed sheets. When he hears her enter, his hand slows and his eyes shoot over to meet hers like she's the most important person in the whole world. She suddenly finds herself not feeling quite so inadequate after all.

She feels herself slipping into full alpha mode.

"Roll onto your side," she orders.

He does so without hesitation. She curls her smaller body up behind him and presses into him with a few sure strokes. James sobs as if he had been shot when she bottoms out.

"There, there. You're perfectly alright. Isn't this what you wanted? I can't take you like you want to be, but I'll do my best."

She reaches a gentle and sure hand around to grasp his thick cock and strokes him firmly.

"Mmm, you're nice and big for an omega, aren't you? I'll bet everyone loves how thick you are. Those girls of yours must love the stretch. I know I would have."

"_M_!" he wails.

"Shh, shh, what is it? What's the matter? Need a tighter grasp? I can't fuck you much, but you can fuck yourself back onto me if you need. I'm an alpha, not a sadist. I won't keep you waiting longer than you want."

Her words seem to soothe his nerves, but also spur on his movements. He thrusts back and forth as he takes her cock inside his ass and shoves his cock into her fist. She's driving him crazy with her filthy praise. He wants to please her so, so badly. She keeps talking about how big his cock is and how his slick warms her own, tells him that he's beginning to smell like her scent now, and he writhes in bursting pleasure.

She tenderly kisses the back of his neck.

"More, M, more. Please. I need. I _need _you to!"

"What?" she asks, becoming more breathless herself. "Tell me, James. What do you need?"

"Bite. Bite me."

It's not an unusual request, but it holds significance with Bond. M knows that it was one of Vesper's alpha trademarks, practically giving his throat a necklace of bites. Well, now she knew exactly how long it had been since his last heat. Poor thing.

"Slow your hips then and come back here to me."

With great effort, James does, and she bites him carefully over his exposed throat. It's incredibly submissive of Bond to want this, which is a bit surprising. But M was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth. When she moves her teeth over to bite a third time, Bond gives a full body shudder.

"Ahhh, found your sweet spot, have I?" she pants a little desperately.

She takes her time laving that part of his neck, that delicate spot where neck meet jaw before nibbling gently on his pulse point. There's an implicit threat there that James doesn't miss. His alpha is telling him exactly what she could do but never would, and he is overwhelmed by the love and lust he feels for her in that moment.

"I need to come, M. Now, please, I'm so close. Do it. Make me. God, _f__uck_!"

She does.

With a bite and a few firm strokes, and a tug on his balls, he sobs as he spills all over himself, the sheets, and her hands. His ass clenches down on her tightly, and she, too, finds her release deep inside him.

He's trembling again as he comes down from his high, but he's also vastly pleased with her and himself.

"Better now?" M asks breathlessly, pulling her cock from his warm body and collapsing onto her back.

She's quite worn out by now, but if he needs something, if he needs her, she's more than willing to do it. The sucker that she is for him.

He turns his head to look at her.

"You really need to ask?"

M smirks and closes her eyes.

"Of course not. I just wanted to know if _you _knew it."

Bond can't help but laugh as he curls up next to her to join her in an afternoon nap.


End file.
